Reliquias
by jaelinna
Summary: Dedicado a mi mejor amiga...Minelava...espero te guste


Sintió ganas de llorar, se sentía sola, sin amigos, sin galán, sin anda interesante en su vida, no encontraba trabajo y ha esta alturas de la vida, sentía que la depresión y ella caminaban de la mano por el mundo.

Suspiro de la pena, de la resignación, de que su vida no tuviera algo interesante ni único. Miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que aun era temprano para regresar a casa y decidió tomar el camino largo, aquel lleno de bibliotecas públicas, Museos y tiendas de antigüedades, aquel que solo pasaban estudiantes de lentes gruesos y ancianos.

Vio como en una, se presentaría una exhibición de antiguos pergaminos, hechos en la Dinastía Qin, y escondidos tras la orden de ser quemados.

La chica pensó por un momento pasar a mirar, pero el valor de la entrada la dejaría sin el pasaje del autobús de alguna entrevista de trabajo.

Volvió a suspirar

Se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, cuando sintió unos ruidos.

Unos tipos molestaban a un niño, de cabellos rojos, le llamaban "puntos", el pequeño no decía nada, solo esperaba que la luz del semáforo cambiara a verde para dejarlos atrás. El muchacho parecía acostumbrado a las burlas, pero los otros chicos no dejaban de mofarse de él.

La chica se molesto ante los modales de los niños y se acerco a los niños.

-eso no se hace niños-aclaro, llamando la atención de los chicos-es de mala educación poner apodos, vamos querido-dijo tomando la mano del pelirrojo y cruzando la calle en el verde que ninguno de los pequeños se percato que había cambiado del rojo.

El niño cruzo la calle con la joven y tras ella, la miro con curiosidad, la chica se percato que tenía dos extraños puntos en la frente en vez de cejas, lo asimilo al apodo "puntos", extraños lunares pensó, pero eso no le quitaba la visión de ese pelirrojo tierno.

-¿Estás bien pequeño?-pregunto soltando su mano y agachándose a la altura del niño

-si señora, en realidad no me afectan las burlas, mi maestro dice que son palabras pasajeras

-Tu maestro es sabio, debo partir, cuídate y ve a casa ¿si?

-no puedo, tengo que llevarle esto a mi maestro-aclaro mostrando una caja rectangular que traía en una bolsa

-¿Y dónde está el?, ¿No puedes andar solo en las calles a estas horas?

-El trabaja en estos museos, ¿me quiere acompañar?-la dulzura de su mirada la dejo encantada, no podía dejar a un niño solo en las calles

-está bien…

-Me llamo Kiki-extendió su mano como saludo

-un gusto, yo me llamo Mine–tras la presentación, la chica lo siguió hasta el museo donde decía trabajaba su maestro. Entraron por la puerta de servicio, al museo de reliquias de Europas.

Caminaron entre joyas de la corona inglesa y cuadros de príncipes españoles, entre relatos de travesuras y visitas a lugares exóticos.

Legaron hasta una sala donde estaban bellas armaduras medievales, todas, hermosamente cuidadas, y otras, algo gastabas, estaban en el piso, sobre un genero blanco de pura seda

-¿Por qué tardaste Kiki?-la chica busco al dueño de la voz, y se encontró con un joven de largos cabellos lilas, sentado en el piso tras una columna, con un pincel, con el cual, estaba limpiando las viejas armaduras, manchado de polvo y tierra, todo tras un pilar del museo

-lo siento maestro, pero no encontraba la caja de herramientas

-vaya, pensé que de nuevo te habías entretenido con los animales de la tienda de la esquina

-No, hoy no habían animales nuevos así que no pase

-¿Y cómo sabes que no habían animales nuevos?-El chico solo rio mientras se rascaba la cabeza, indicio de que había sido descubierto. La chica sonrió ante el hecho y se disponía a retirarse, cuando la voz la voz la llamo-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿Kiki causo algún problema?

-No señor, solo lo traje para que no estuviera solo en las calles-contesto

-se lo agradezco mucho-dijo el joven poniéndose de pie y mirando ahora a la chica, esta noto lo alto que era, y como también tenia ambos puntos.

-¿Es su padre verdad?-se atrevió a preguntar

-Casi, un gusto Soy Mu, mantenedor de las reliquias del museo-agrego tras extender su mano y sonreír a la chica

-El gusto es mío, soy Mine-saludo, dando la mano al chico de un simple jean negro, y una camisa arremangada de las mangas y abierta arriba-¿Arqueólogo?

-Casi, más bien Restaurador-contesto tras soltar la mano de la chica y sonreír – Gracias por traer a Kiki, el se distrae con facilidad

-De Nada, ahora me retiro fue un placer señor Mu, Kiki-se despidió con una reverencia

-¿No quiere ver como mi maestro arregla las armaduras?, es muy bueno en eso

-perdóname pequeño, pero se me hace tarde, y mañana tengo una entrevista de trabajo

-Comprendo-dijo el pequeño con un gesto de tristeza que apeno a la chica, y de ello se dio cuenta el mayor

-Perdón mi descortesía señorita, pero ¿de qué es la entrevista de trabajo?

-Mientras de Psicóloga, pero ya pronto será de hasta asistente-conto la chica con una sonrisa para retirarse, pero el joven se interpuso en su camino

-L e propongo algo-las palabras sorprendieron a la chica, que se quedo en blanco ante la presencia del joven…tan bello…tan tierno con el pequeño Niño…tan-¿Aceptas?

-¿de qué sería?

-El museo me contrato por dos meses para restaurar estar armaduras medievales, y no tengo asistente, se mi asistente por estos dos meses, así al mismo tiempo me aseguro que Kiki no deje los estudios por ayudarme y termino a tiempo ¿Te parece?-la chica lo pensó unos minutos y acepto, seria dos horas al día, tres veces a la semana, simples momentos que le dejaban muy buenas pagas por solo limpiar latas viejas con ciertos tónicos.

Y así paso el tiempo, y así ella descubrió que no estaba sola, y descubrió a un joven amante de la historia, como ella, tierno con un niño que no era nada suyo, que lo acogió de infante ya hora era como su hijo. Descubrió imperios antiguos impresos en palabras y cuentos, aprendió el lenguaje del silencio, de las miradas, de los sonidos.

Aprendió el valor del tiempo en su máxima expresión y por sobre todo, el sentir la compañía de alguien sin la necesidad de estar físicamente juntos.

Solo quedaban tres días, y los llamados "Restauradores" terminarían su trabajo. La chica sabía que de ahí, su búsqueda de trabajo regresaría.

Suspiro como hace tiempo no lo hacía, y el joven de largos cabellos la escucho.

-Partiremos a Italia con Kiki, compramos una propiedad allá, muy cerca de Zúrich, En Suiza

-Lo conozco por fotos

-No te prometo que te mandaremos fotos, no te juro que te escribiremos, pero al menos si puedo asegurarte que te extrañaremos mucho Mine.-la chica solo sonrió y siguió pasando el pincel por el casco de la armadura que casi estaba lista.

El día final llego, ambos hombres retiraron sus cosas, y se disponían a salir del museo, el mayor, pago a la chica el trabajo del día.

-Fue un gusto señor Mu-contesto ella con una sonrisa.

-El gusto fue de nosotros Mine-comento el pequeño que abrazo a la chica, aferrándose a su cintura. La chica respondió el gesto de igual forma.

-Permiso-dijo el muchacho para retirarse, la pena se notaba en sus ojos.

-te extrañara, se encariño contigo-comento el mayor, viendo como el pequeño se retiraba rápido del lugar

-yo también los extrañare-comento la chica sonriendo al joven. El silencio se presento tenso, el lenguaje aprendido expresaba lo que sus bocas no decían

-Yo…-hablaron al mismo tiempo, ella bajo la cabeza, el desvió el rostro por el sonrojo…

-Muchas gracias por todo señor Mu-comento la chica, para dar la vuelta, dispuesta a salir de ahí, pero la mano de Mu detuvo su camino, aferrándose a la mano de ella. Esta giro para terminar entre los brazos del restaurador, que aun con el sonrojo en su rostro, no dejo de abrazarla.

-Yo…te extrañare…y…bueno…si algún día sientes que te falta algo en tu vida…bueno…ve a Zúrich…no encontraras castillos gigantes ni príncipes azules…pero…al menos encontraras…un lugar para ti…con Kiki…conmigo –ella no lo quiso ver, el no quiso besarla, no hicieron lo que sus mentes pedían.

El se separo de ella para tomar sus cosas y partir, no hubo un adiós, no hubo un hasta luego, no hubieron juramentos de amor ni nada por el estilo, no tuvo el típico final de cuentos de hadas, pero al menos ella sintió por una vez en su vida…que en su vida algo tubo sentido…

¿Iría a Suiza?, no lo sabía

¿Lo quería?, tampoco tenía respuesta para eso

¿Estaba Feliz?... si …y no necesitaba más…ahora solo a ahorrar…había un pasaje a el viejo continente que comprar.


End file.
